


Wayward

by helvonasche, madamelibrarian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Human Castiel, Human Meg Masters, Pining, Twin AU, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvonasche/pseuds/helvonasche, https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: Twins, Meg and Castiel, are about to graduate high school and move on to college.





	Wayward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FormidablePassion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/gifts).



> Written by Helvonasche and madamelibrarian. This is some serious wish fulfillment for our good friend, Formidablepassion. It’s going to be a series of mini fics and yes, there will be smut. Enjoy.

 

“No, he didn’t call, he didn’t anything,” Meg complained as she moved the peas around her plate with her fork.

Bobby sighed, after listening to his daughter piss and moan about boy problems for the better part of twenty minutes, he was reaching the end of his tether, “Meg, darling, I’m sorry but you need to get over it.”

“Bobby!” Ellen shouted, glaring at her husband across the dinner table. As he went silent, rolling his eyes, Ellen continued to her daughter, “Meg, I know you aren’t done, but we can talk about this later.”

Cas scoffed as stabbed at the mashed cauliflower that he refused to eat. His mother had delved further into the low carbohydrate options and this had to be the most foul one she’d found yet. “Maybe he found someone else to share his raging case of herpes with,” Cas muttered without looking up. He hated the guys that Meg seemed to gravitate toward and this one was the proverbial icing on the cake. All muscles and no brains at all.

Meg glared at her twin, tempted to grab a piece of pumpernickel bread and tossing it at him. Had she been younger, Meg wouldn’t have hesitated, but with the prospect of finishing high school and moving onto college kept her from acting out. Taking a deep breath, she said under her breath, “Jealous brat.”

Ellen finished eating, grabbing the other plates as she said, “Go find something productive to do, all of you.”

Stretching before he got up, Bobby eyed his nearly adult children, “Don’t piss her off, she’s already getting anxious about you two heading off.”

“We know,” the twins replied in unison. They rarely did this, but were more than capable of pulling off the creepy twin thing whenever they needed to, even if they were fraternal.

Meg was the next to leave, grabbing her well worn copy of Flowers In The Attic and taking her usual spot in the living room. Opening it to where she last left off, she got comfortable and lost herself in the book.

Cas took the time to help his mom clear the rest of the table before wandering into the living room, grabbing the remote and flopping down beside Meg. Flipping on the DVD player, he pressed play on the movie he’d paused right before dinner. The four hour extended edition of Dune.

Groaning as she turned to Cas, Meg asked, “Can you go watch that crap in your room?”

“No,” he said dismissively, “Better sound down here and better TV. 4K matters when you’re watching art.”

“You are a complete and total nerd,” she said, getting up and setting her book down.

Cas snorted as he shook his head, “So says the girl reading a book about a brother and sister screwing.”

“One man’s trash is another man’s treasure,” she quipped as she went to her backpack to grab her headphones.

Putting her earbuds in and starting her music, Meg ignored Cas and went back to reading. The further into the book she got, she found she was putting herself into it, putting herself in Cathy’s place. After a few pages, she was back into her old habit of placing Cas in Chris’ place. Her eyes would wander from the page to her brother, who hadn’t changed much, at least not as much as she had. Puberty had hit her like a freight train, while it seemed to blow past Cas and leave him a gangly kid, but she couldn’t get him out of her head. Refocusing on the book, Meg purposefully ignored her brother until she finished the chapter and went to bed.


End file.
